


Ghosts.

by casstayinmyass



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Abe Is A Dumbass, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, But Rob Thinks He's v Cute, Ghosts, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Police Officer Rob, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Rob takes a man in for questioning after a shed is burnt down in the forest. When his motives are questioned, Abe responds in the only way he knows how- with bad flirtation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so thirsty for content in this ship, like come on people let's set sail already
> 
> Based on this tumblr post: http://headoverhiddles.tumblr.com/post/150612141483/not-so-cute-meet-cutes

"Ghosts."

Officer Robert Townsend raised his left eyebrow as Abraham nodded fervently.

"Yes, yes sir, ghosts. I am not lying about this one- I saw them in that little shack of evil, and I did us all a service by ridding this town of the presence I caught in there!" At Rob's glare, Abe continued. "I see you have a cross around your neck? You must believe in some kinds of spirits then, no?" Rob looked down at the thin chain around his neck that his father had given him, then back up at Abe, raised eyebrow unwavering. He was having absolutely none of it, as usual, and Abe's eyes were lingering just a little too long on his chest, weren't they?

"I fail to see your argument, Mr. Woodhull," he said in a low voice, crossing his arms. Abe took off his beanie, looking to take a different approach.

"Officer Townsend, I am not an arsonist." A few seconds later, he looked up. "Some might say I'm an... ass-onist," he grinned, but Rob just continued to stare.

"Is that your way of calling yourself an ass, Mr. Woodhull?" Abe dropped his smile.

"No, I- it was supposed to insinuate... never mind, I s'pose this isn't the place or time."

"Well at least you have the sense to know that," Rob muttered. "You do realize it's a hefty fine for starting a fire like that, yes?"

"I did not torch that old shed because I thought it would be fun- I'm not like my friend Caleb. I legitimately thought it was haunted, man."

"So why would you burn it down?" Rob asked incredulously.

"It was my only option! Ghosts are... scary," Abe mumbled, fitting his beanie back on. The officer quirked his head a little, looking at the guy. He couldn't tell if he was hot or just plain out of his mind. Maybe both.

"You know what else is scary?" Abe asked, a smirk tugging at his lips. Rob braced himself.

"What?"

"The lack of you on top of me," Abe winked, and Rob sighed, rubbing his temples.

"It's one in the bloody morning. I should be sleeping," he muttered to himself, gathering the case file from the table.

"You should, officer. With me," Abe grinned, and Rob looked at him.

"Do you know, I could write you up for anything I so choose if you piss me off enough," he warned.

"The only thing you could write me up for is being too sexy," Abe joked, and Robert honestly felt like sobbing and laughing at the same time at this man's pathetic attempts at flirtation.

"Did you burn down a shed just to get arrested by me?" he asked, and Abe put a hand on his chest.

"I- dear lord, officer, I cannot believe you would think that. I am a moral, upstanding citizen who-"

"Please, save your breath," Rob retorted, "I'm going to let you off with a warning... ass-onists will be punished."

"So punish me," Abe hissed unabashedly, and Rob hummed, turning off the security camera in the small room of the station.

"Oh... I will."


End file.
